Tus ojos
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: SubaTea Lo que piensa cada una después de ser separadas
1. Teana

Narrado por Teana

Narrado por Teana

**Tus ojos…**

Ya hace un año que me separaron de ti para poder seguir mi sueño, pero esta distancia sin ti me vuelve loca. Ahora estoy sentada en mi cama, como siempre, pensando en tus bellos ojos verdes… Como deseo volver al pasado para volver a compartir la misma habitación contigo para esperar a que me despiertes de tú típica y alocada manera, y así lo primero que vería sería tu cara infantil que tanto me gustaba.

Di un gran suspiro y me dejé caer en mi cama, mirando pensativa el techo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que siento esto por ti? No lo sé… Perdí la cuenta sinceramente… Solo se que me di cuenta en cuanto en medio de una lucha empecé a pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, en tu energía, en tus lágrimas, en tus chillidos… Tú.

Aún me acuerdo cuando te ingresaron en el hospital y te tuvieron que reparar tu brazo. Me quedé todo el día a tu lado, viendo como sufrías por tu hermana… A veces me preguntaba si sufrirías así por mí… Pero decidí dejar de pensar así y me arrimé un poco a ti intentando animarte; pero en realidad solo quería abrazarte para que lloraras sobre mi hombro, como muchas veces has hecho tú por mí.

Empecé a notar como el sueño me invadía, así cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Soñaba, soñaba en que estaba en medio de un montón de flores de cerezo, alguien me abrazaba por detrás apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía. Con ese abrazo sentí como mi corazón latía nerviosamente pero feliz, así que alcé la mirada para toparme con esos ojos que tanto deseaba ver.

Me perdí en tus bellos ojos, así notando como mi cuerpo reaccionaba el solo. Te miré cariñosamente mientras acariciaba tu mejilla, viendo como cerrabas lentamente tus ojos para sentir mejor mi mano. Me giré para quedar cara a cara a ti para poder observar mejor esos bellos ojos que me cautivaron el primer día en que los vi. Acaricié tu fina piel para ponerme de puntillas e intentar besar tus labios, pero en cuanto los rocé sentí como todo desaparecía, dejándome sola en medio de la oscuridad.

Empecé a temblar como una hoja, así que me abracé y cerré fuertemente los ojos deseando que esa oscuridad y soledad se fuera; cada vez sentía más miedo… ¡¿Subaru dónde estás?!

Sentí como empezaba a caer por un acantilado así despertándome de ese sueño, encontrándome en frente de mí esos ojos que tanto añoraba y que tanto amaba. Estabas en frente de mí, así empezando a notar como mi corazón volvía a latir después de tanto tiempo.

-S-Subaru…

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntaste muy preocupada.

-Si ¿P-Por qué? –Pregunté muy nerviosa mientras me iba sentando poco a poco.

-Es que… Como no contestabas… Y la puerta estaba abierta… -Me miraste directamente a los ojos.- Y cuando entré te vi sudando, como si estuvieras en una pesadilla

-No te preocupes –Hice ver que no me alegraba de su visita.- ¿Cómo tu por aquí? –Pregunté indiferente mientras bajaba mi rostro completamente sonrojada.

-Pues… Es que yo… Te echaba mucho de menos… -Pude notar como bajabas la vista.

Al decirme eso noté como el rubor subía a mis mejillas notablemente, pero para que no me vieras desvié la mirada.

-¿Y tus misiones?

-Eso no importa

-Tienes a mucha gente ahí afuera que te necesita –Con eso quise decir que te necesitaba.

-Hay una cosa que es más importante… -Me miraste.- Y te lo tengo que decir

-Suéltalo –Dije fríamente para notar como me cogías de las muñecas y me ibas echando lentamente en la cama mientras que quedabas encima de mí, haciendo que me ruborizara violentamente, por eso te desvié la mirada.

-Tea… Siempre me evitas la mirada… ¿He hecho algo malo? –Me preguntabas mientras aún me tenías presionada con tus manos.

-¡¿Es que tienes que hacer algo malo siempre?! –Te reñí muy molesta.

Me miraste sorprendida por lo que te dije, así que avergonzada volví a desviarte la mirada.

-Lo sé… Soy una idiota… -Dijiste bajando la vista tristemente.

Al notar como me aflojabas las muñecas pude librarme de tus manos y acercarlas a tus labios para estirártelos y ver como tu típica mirada infantil aparecía en tus mejillas.

-Tea… -Me reclamaste con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No eres ninguna idiota… -Te dije mientras me miraste sorprendida.- Subaru siempre ha estado conmigo en lo bueno y en lo malo –Trasladé una mano para rozar una mejilla tuya mientras que la otra la fui bajando lentamente hacia tu hombro.- Y ahora lo has dejado todo por verme… -Te sonreí como nunca te he sonreído, cosa que noté como te ruborizabas levemente para dedicarme una sonrisa que me volvía loca.

-No es verdad… En realidad tú siempre has estado ahí… -Noté como ibas bajando tu rostro para juntar nuestras frentes.- Quería decirte una cosa… Pero creo que en este momento es mejor usar la acción –Me susurraste al oído mientras acercabas una mano tuya hacia mi mejilla para acariciarla cariñosamente.

Cuando rozaste mi mejilla sentí como mi corazón iba a dejar de latir sangre y que toda esa sangre se subía de golpe a mis mejillas, para notar como besabas cálidamente mi mejilla e ir acercando tus labios lentamente a mi comisura para rozar mis labios. Dudaste un momento, tenías miedo a que te rechazara o algo por el estilo, pero no, no lo voy a hacer, así que cerré los ojos lentamente para juntar tus labios con los míos, fundiéndonos en un largo, tímido pero apasionado beso.

Tanto tiempo esperando a saborear tus labios, y ahora por fin puedo abrazarte, acariciarte y besarte. Ojalá ese momento nunca se detuviera, que estuviéramos así hasta la eternidad, pero rompiste el beso para acercar tus labios hacia mi oído, haciendo que un leve escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

-Te amo –Me susurraste tímidamente para besar mi mejilla.

Sentí como mi corazón latía sangre sin parar, con mis manos atrapé tu rostro para volver a besarte.

-He estado esperando este momento… Te amo –Te dije entre besos.

Cerraste los ojos felices para corresponder mi beso. Ahora, aunque no nos viéramos mucho… Ahora nuestras vidas estaban unidas. El amor que siento por ti va a seguir en pie hasta la eternidad.

Lllllllllllllllllllllll

Fue algo corto pero es que no tenía muchas ideas xD Bueno el siguiente será narrado por Subaru n.n Espero que os hay gustado ;)


	2. Subaru

Narrado por Subaru

Narrado por Subaru

**Tus ojos…**

Ya hace un año que me separaron de ti y lo único que puedo pensar es en ti, últimamente no trabajo a gusto, no estoy atenta a nada… Aunque eso ya era normal… Pero es que… No puedo parar de pensar en tus ojos azules como el cielo, en que quiero volver a molestarte para que me riñas, en tu fortaleza para seguir adelante aunque todo esté mal… Tú siempre me has animado en todo y has evitado que llorase por tonterías como una caída de nada.

Ahora estaba delante de una pantalla, estaba entrenando a un grupo de chicos y chicas; me recordaban tanto a nosotros… En Elio-kun, Caro-chan y en ti… Me he preguntado muchas veces de cómo estaréis todos, pero la preguntas más grande es si alguna vez podré volver a verte…

El día que cometiste tu primer error… Que ganas tuve de correr a abrazarte y consolarte, pero tu no me dejaste, siempre te has mantuvido distante conmigo, siempre me has desviado la mirada… Y eso me dolía tanto… Pero el día en que me ingresaron al hospital y tú no te separaste de mí… Me sentí tan feliz, sobretodo, cuando te arrimaste a mí para animarme, en ese momento olvidé a mi hermana, solo me importabas tu.

Quería verte… Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez… Quería verte… Abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte… Quería volver a estar a tu lado, en la misma habitación que tu, para despertarte alocadamente para enfadarte y así enfadarte. Me encantaba molestarte porque parecía que te olvidaras de todo… De tu sueño y tu hermano, parecía que tus ojos solo se fijaban en mí. Pero todo eso se terminó en cuanto nos graduamos…

El día de nuestro descanso… Aún me acuerdo como si fuera ayer… Aún puedo sentir el viento soplando en mi cara por la velocidad de tu moto, podía sentir tu aroma cada vez que me cogía y me enganchaba a ti… Como te echaba de menos… ¡Necesitaba verte! Así que cogí a mi fiel compañero y me dirigí a tu División. Sin duda alguna hoy te vería, fuera como fuera.

Piqué a tu puerta, no me contestaste, volví a picar y vi como la puerta se abría sola, cosa que me extrañó, pero entré para verte tumbada en tu cama. Parecías tan cansada… Pero tan hermosa… Me fui acercando lentamente hacia ti para sentarme a tu lado y observarte detenidamente, estabas tan tranquila… E incluso sonreías felizmente, nunca había visto esa sonrisa en tus labios, te quedaba tan bien… Te acaricié la mejilla, pudiendo notar como fruncías el ceño y empezabas a agitarte, parecías tener una pesadilla.

Te llamaba preocupada y no despertabas, hasta que por fin abriste tus bellos ojos azules, que se clavaron en mis ojos preocupados.

-S-Subaru… -Me nombraste nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien? –Te pregunté muy preocupada.

-Si ¿P-Por qué? –Preguntaste muy nerviosa mientras te ibas sentando poco a poco.

-Es que… Como no contestabas… Y la puerta estaba abierta… -Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, cosa que notaste, ya que me mirabas directamente a los ojos.- Y cuando entré te vi sudando, como si estuvieras en una pesadilla

-No te preocupes –Te rascaste la nuca descuidadamente; creo que no te gustó mi visita.- ¿Cómo tu por aquí? –Preguntaste indiferente mientras bajabas tu rostro.

-Pues… Es que yo… Te echaba mucho de menos… -Te dije bajando la vista, me dolía tanto tu indiferencia.

Al decir eso noté como un bello rubor subía a tus mejillas, pero no pude estar segura, ya que me volviste a desviar la mirada.

-¿Y tus misiones? –Me preguntaste aún con la mirada desviada.

-Eso no importa –Te dije intentando buscar tu mirada, pero me huías.

-Tienes a mucha gente ahí afuera que te necesita –Eso me dolió.

-Hay una cosa que es más importante… -Te miré con ojos tristes.- Y te lo tengo que decir

-Suéltalo –Dijiste fríamente.

No pude más, te lo tenía que decir, aunque me rechazaras, así que te cogí de las muñecas para tumbarte lentamente en tu cama mientras que yo quedaba sobre ti; noté como un rubor se subía de golpe a tus mejillas, pero volviste a desviarme los ojos.

-Tea… Siempre me evitas la mirada… ¿He hecho algo malo? –Te dije con un gran dolor en mi pecho, pero no te solté.

-¡¿Es que tienes que hacer algo malo siempre?! –Me reñiste, parecías molesta.

Te miré sorprendida por lo que dijiste, siempre me reñías, pero no por cosas serias como esta, parecía importarte y eso me alegró, pero volviste a desviarme la mirada.

-Lo sé… Soy una idiota… -Te dije mientras bajaba la vista tristemente, aún me evitabas.

Fui aflojando el agarre de tus muñecas para notar como me acercabas tus manos velozmente para estirarme las mejillas, una típica costumbre tuya que tanto me encantaba.

-Tea… -Te nombré por el dolor de mis mejillas.

-No eres ninguna idiota… -Te miré sorprendida ¿Escuché bien?- Subaru siempre ha estado conmigo en lo bueno y en lo malo –Trasladaste una mano para rozar una mejilla mía mientras que la otra la fuiste bajando lentamente hacia mi hombro.- Y ahora lo has dejado todo por verme… -Me sonreíste como nunca me habías sonreído.

Me ruboricé levemente por esa sonrisa que me dedicabas, fui feliz en ese momento, así que te devolví la sonrisa, una sonrisa infantil que me caracterizaba.

-No es verdad… En realidad tú siempre has estado ahí… -Fui bajando mi rostro lentamente para juntar nuestras frentes.- Quería decirte una cosa… Pero creo que en este momento es mejor usar la acción –Te susurré al oído mientras acercaba una mano hacia tu mejilla para acariciarla cariñosamente.

Dudé un momento para pensar si lo que hacía estaba bien, pero no, hoy te lo diría, aunque fuera en acciones. Besé tu mejilla cálidamente para ir acercando mis labios lentamente hacia tu comisura para rozar tus labios. Volví a dudar, ¿Qué pasaría si me rechazas? Dejarías de hablarme seguro y eso no lo quería… Pero vi como cerrabas los ojos lentamente para juntar tus labios con los míos, fundiéndonos en un largo, tímido pero apasionado beso.

No me lo creí, la que juntó esos labios no fui yo, si no tú. ¿Sentías lo mismo por mí? Parecía estar en un sueño, por fin pude probar tus labios, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo y por fin puedo besarte. Rompí el beso para acercar mis labios hacia tu oído, estaba decidida a decírtelo.

-Te amo –Te susurré tímidamente para besar tu mejilla.

Podría estar todo el día besándote y abrazándote… Porque no me cansaría. Noté como atrapabas mi rostro entre tus manos para volver a fundirnos en un largo beso.

-He estado esperando este momento… Te amo –Me dijiste entre besos.

Cerré los ojos felices para corresponder tu beso. Tantos años esperando ese momento para ahora ser realidad, ahora podríamos estar separadas… Pero te juro que algún día pediré tu mano y nos casaremos, así poder vivir de nuevo a tu lado. Quiero formar una familia, y solamente contigo.

Lllllllllllllllllllllll

Espero que os haya gustado ese fic n.n No tenía inspiración para que fuera más largo o que fuera con más capítulos n.nU Ahora el próximo fic que haré será de Signum x Shamal, que creo que faltan jajaja xD Ya que creo que gusta bastante n.n

Cuidaos


End file.
